1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray head for delivery of a liquid and a device with a spray head, in which a delivery tube can be alternatively mounted in front of the nozzle of the spray head.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “liquid” here means especially also suspensions and fluids, optionally with gas phases. For example, it can be cleaning agents or lubricants or other liquids, for example, air fresheners, and especially also other technical liquids and fluids such as rust looseners, or the like.
A device with a spray head for delivery of a liquid is already known from practice, the spray head having a nozzle for atomization of the liquid into a spray mist. If necessary, a long delivery tube (the length corresponds especially essentially to the height of the longish container with the liquid) can be attached in front of the nozzle by insertion into the spray head in order to be able to deliver the liquid as a jet. The disadvantage is that the long delivery tube can be lost very easily, since it can be completely separated from the spray head.
Furthermore, a similar device is known in which the spray head projects laterally over the container and the long delivery tube can be folded onto the container or can be folded up to in front of the nozzle for delivery of the liquid as the jet. In this device, the problem is not that the delivery tube can be lost, but the disadvantage is that the laterally projecting spray head requires special mounting which cannot be carried out with the conventional mounting devices, that the delivery tube which hangs down laterally on the container can be damaged during improper transport or even torn off, that the delivery tube which hangs down laterally on the container can be perceived as disruptive to the user when the container is gripped and that a conventional covering or protective cap for covering the spray head does not fit on the container.